Prudence
Prudence is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! She is the female worker in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pickles Hates: A Mess Occupation: Pancakeria Chef Prudence can be found most mornings flipping flapjacks at Papa's Pancakeria. She has a dog named Pickle she carries with her everywhere. Although Prudence spoils Pickle immensely, she has done an excellent job training her. Once a year, Prudence enters Pickle in the Cuddle Crown Championship, where they have won Best in Show several times. Appearance Prudence has short, light blonde hair adorned by her signature pink bow. She wears a pink t-shirt with magentaish pink stripes and white trim, blue jeans held by a gray belt, and white shoes with pink laces and black soles. Starting with Papa's Taco Mia!, she now carries a navy blue-strapped yellow pouch that holds her pet dog Pickle. Clean-Up Prudence's shirt now has clearer, purple stripes. Her hair bow is now pale pink, her hair is more detailed, and a white buckled belt is added. The bag that holds Pickle has visible stitches and a small button. Pickle's bow now matches the same color of the stripes on Prudence's shirt. Styles Style B Prudence wears a white hair bow, a yellow and white striped shirt with brown collar and sleeve edges, brown pants, and white shoes with yellow laces and brown soles. Style H Prudence wears a light blue bow, Bavarian dirndl top, sky blue and white skirt in mini-lozenge patterns, and deep forest green shoes with white lining and golden khaki accent. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *5 Mushrooms (top right) *3 Onions (bottom right) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Pickle *Onion *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Chicken *White Rice *Black Beans *Lettuce *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Strawberry Syrup *Strawberries *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Swiss Cheese *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Chicken Wings (all) *4 Carrots (left) *2 Green Peppers (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *2 Celeries (right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Onions *Mustard *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Shaved Coconut **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Pomegranates *Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Papa's Marinara Sauce *5 Meatballs *4 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Holiday (Summer Luau) *Regular Ravioli *Papa's Marinara Sauce *5 Glazed Ham *4 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Lollipop Bits *Strawberry Wafer, Banana, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Regular Round Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle *Regular Heart Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular Long John with Bubblegum Cream **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Parmesan Tofu Skewers *4 Carrots (left) *2 Green Peppers (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *2 Celery (right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Meatballs (left) *4 Mushrooms (top right half) *3 Onions (bottom right half) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Swiss Cheese *Light Grill *Mushrooms *Sauteed Onions *Deep-Fried Pickles *Mushrooms *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ranch Holiday (New Year) *Flatbread with Gruyere Cheese *Light Grill *Mushrooms *Sauteed Onions *Deep-Fried Pickles *Mushrooms *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Strawberry Wafers *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Strawberry Wafers Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Battenberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Bunny Ear Candies *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Strawberry Wafers Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Strawberry Wafers *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Strawberry Wafers Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Battenberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Bunny Ear Candies *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **2 Strawberry Wafers Papa's Bakeria *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Banana Filling *Vented Crust *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Banana Filling *Heart Crust *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *Lollipop Drizzle (All Over) *8 Heart Cookies (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco with Chicken *White Rice *Black Beans *Lettuce *Onions *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Sundried Tomato Soft Taco with Chicken *Red Rice *Black Beans *Lettuce *Onions *Nogada Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice **Shiitake Mushrooms **Tofu **Cucumber Slices *Yum Yum Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Cucmber Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest) *Rautenflagge Soy Paper with White Rice **Shiitake Mushrooms **Tofu **Cucumber Slices *Brezn *Marzen Mustard *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Chicken *White Rice *Black Beans *Lettuce *Onions *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crisp with Bratwurst *White Rice *Black Beans *Lettuce *Onions *Marzen Mustard *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *3 Onions (bottom right) *4 Mushrooms (top right) *6 Meatballs (left) *Light Bake *6 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crust *Bierkäse Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *3 Bratwurst (bottom right) *4 Mushrooms (top right) *6 Meatballs (left) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Onions *Mustard *Mayo *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Diet Fizzo **Large Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Onions *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Mayo *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Razzle Dazzle **Large Cherry Cordial Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 42 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 55 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 14 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 3 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 14 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 42 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 26 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 51 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 8 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Pickles. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Sunglow Frosting. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Ravioli. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Long John. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Deep-Fried Pickles. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Lollipop Bits. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Strawberry Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Red Rice. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with BavariaFest, Shiitake Mushrooms, and Brezn. *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with BavariaFest and Pretzel Crisp. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with BavariaFest and Pretzel Crust. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Hokey Pokey and Kanji Syrup. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pizzeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than: *Zoe and Mary winning the Onion Division with Taylor *Cecilia in the semi-finals *Peggy in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Cooper. Papa Louie 2 Trivia *Prudence is a term used to describe "acting with or showing care and thought for the future". *Her three signature colors are pink, yellow and purple; not only they are seen upon her overall appearance, but they are also seen in most of her orders. *She loves Pickles, as she orders any variety of them if they're available; her pet dog is even named after the said ingredient. However, she doesn't order them in Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! for some reason. *She is the last female customer to be unlocked in Papa's Taco Mia! *Before unlocking Chocolate Chips in Papa's Freezeria, she only orders Whipped Cream.. *When she's chosen as the chef by the player in Papa's Pancakeria, and a good amount of points are received, she won't expand her eyes unlike the other chefs. **However, she does in the HD version. *She is so far the only chef to use a pencil of a different color while taking an order, which is pink instead of yellow. **Her bow also disappears when she's taking an order. *The bow in the container of Lollipop Bits in Papa's Cupcakeria is the bow that Prudence initially wore. She also appears to like Lollipop, as she orders them whenever they are available. *She makes a cameo in Trishna's Flipdeck. **She is the third customer to make a cameo in a Flipdeck, after Sue in both Mindy and Vicky's Flipdecks, and Gremmie in the Powseekers' Flipdeck. *So far, she and Robby are the only customers to have a different size mouth, with both of them having a small one. *She is the only customer to order a small Diet Fizzo in Papa's Hotdoggeria. Order Tickets Prudence pizzeria.png|Prudence's Pizzeria order prudencee.png|Prudence's Burgeria order Prudence verde.png|Prudence's Taco Mia! order prudence freez.jpg|Prudence's Freezeria order Cooper or Prudence's Pancakeria Order.png|Prudence's Pancakeria order Prudence burgeria.png|Prudence's Burgeria HD order Prudence zpsf351594f.jpg|Prudence's Wingeria order Prudence's Hot Doggeria order.png|Prudence's Hot Doggeria order Prudence BTG.png|Prudence's Burgeria To Go! order Prudence Thanksgiving.png|Prudence's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Prudence Cupcakeria.png|Prudence's Cupcakeria regular order Prudence Freezeria HD.png|Prudence's Freezeria HD order Prudence Summer.png|Prudence's Pastaria order during Summer Luau Prudence Pasta.png|Prudence's Pastaria regular order Prudence FTG.png|Prudence's Freezeria To Go! order Prudence heart.png|Prudence' Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Prudence princess.png|Prudence's Donuteria regular order Prudence Wingeria HD.png|Prudence's Wingeria HD order Prudence pizza.png|Prudence's Pizzeria To Go! order Prudence's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Prudence's Cheeseria order during New Year Prudence's Cheeseria Order.png|Prudence's Cheeseria regular order prudencecupcakeriatogoh.png|Prudence's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter Prudencecupcakeriatogo.jpg|Prudence's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Prudence Eater.png|Prudence's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Prudence CHD.png|Prudence's Cupcakeria HD regular order PrudenceValentine'sDayBakeriaOrder.png|Prudence's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day 2016-12-25 (10).png|Prudence's Bakeria regular order prudencetmhv.png|Prudence's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day prudencetmh.png|Prudence's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Prudence (Holiday).png|Prudence's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Prudence (Regular).png|Prudence's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Prudence (Holiday).png|Prudence's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Prudence TMTG (Regular).png|Prudence's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Prudence Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Prudence's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Prudence (Holiday).png|Prudence's Hot Doggeria HD order during Valentine's Day Hot Doggeria HD Prudence (Regular).png|Prudence's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Prudence (Holiday).png|Prudence's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Prudence (Regular).png|Prudence's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Gallery PrudenceBCUA.png|Prudence's old look since Freezeria Action.png Prudence lost dog.jpg Prudence happy.jpg Ashamed.PNG Prudence (Taco Mia).png 2 (Prudence).jpg Prudence.png old prudence.PNG|Prudence's old look in Papa's Pizzeria and Burgeria Prudence.jpg Prudence and Pickle.jpg|Prudence with Pickle Division winners2.jpg|Prudence won! Tournament winners.jpg Prudence screaming.png 971410 536152059781026 680143990 n.jpg Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg lol0.png|Careful, Prudence! Onion attacks! small.png|Prudence ducking into cheese Prudence Profile taco mia up.jpg|Prudence without stars Mad prudence 0.jpg|Come on Pickle, give him 0 points and leave. Lobby.PNG Papas freezeria.jpg Prundence Yay!.png prudenceun.png|Unlocking Prudence in Cupcakeria Prudence and Cooper.png Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg Poor Prudence.png When Burgers Attack - Prudence.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Prudence.png Cooper.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Prudence.png Pancakeria Chefs in the Pastaria.png perfectscoreonprudenceinburgeria.jpg|Perfect score on Prudence in Papa's Burgeria Orderatseat.jpg|Prudence ordering in Donuteria Cooper judging close.png|She came with Cooper?! And Scooter got her bow! Prudence and Sue.jpg Parade 1 close.png|In the parade of Powder Point 4th Of July.png Finding Prudence.PNG|Finding Prudence in Hallway Hunt Prudence perfect.png|Perfect sundaes on her first day! Papa louie 2.png|Mr. Burger you are done for! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-27-02-116.jpg Pancakeria Workers 2.png Pancakeria Workers.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.57.54.png|Prudence is a bit "not pleased" that she recieved hearts Pancakeria Chefs Donuteria.PNG Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.11.25.png|Prudence is angry at the dining table, while Clover doesn't approve Halloween 2014 final01.jpg|Prudence dresses as Pickle in the Halloween 2014 poster 1416453716894.jpg|Prudence waiting in the lobby in Papa's Freezeria HD Prudence v.s Onins.jpg|Go Prudence! Poor Prudence 2.png|Prudence...unsatisfied with her burger Prudenceperfect.png|Prudence loves her perfect chicken wings! Papas pastaria wedding.jpg|Prudence hidden by Edna in Edoardo and Olga Wedding R13.jpg Prudence Taco Mia Perfect.png|Prudence has a perfect taco! No Love.png Prudence New Customer.png|Prudence's new look in Papa's Bakeria prplux.jpg 160 a.jpg bandicam 2016-04-20 19-32-14-468.jpg|"What the? Only bananas? I'm gonna tell owner of this restaurant to fire you!" prudenceispooint.png|Prudence' new show: The 'P'ointing 'P'rudence Perfect Pie For Prudence.png|Prudence's Perfect Pie! Ivy Perfect.png Bakeria's Angry Prudence.jpg|Prudence is angry. Prudence During Bavariafest- Sushiria.png|Prudence during BavariaFest in Papa's Sushiria. Prudence Pretty.png|Perfect Sushi for Prudence Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg|Prudence shrugs at outfits Prudence Unlocked in Sushiria.png|Prudence unlocked in Sushiria! Prudence BFest Perfect.png|Perfect Start to BarvariaFest! Angry prudence.PNG Perfect Sushi - Prudence.png|Prudence and Trishna's perfect sushi! fail 1.PNG|Angry Prudence in Burgeria fail 4.PNG Screenshot (58).png|Prudence goes gold with a perfect Pink Lemonade pie! Bandicam 2017-11-29 14-48-13-007.jpg Prudencepapafreezeria.png|Prudence waits in line while Utah is behind her. IMG 5272.JPG Bandicam_2018-08-06_17-58-56-938.png Bandicam_2018-08-18_16-14-58-267.png Bandicam_2018-08-16_17-40-34-985.png Bandicam_2018-08-20_16-25-08-589.png Bandicam_2018-08-26_20-44-01-405.png Sneakpeek pancakeriatogo02.jpg PPCKTG blog outside1.jpg Fan Art Candp.jpg Prudence sob.png|thumb|Gum in her hair? Glamour Prudence.jpg Prudence Shy.jpg|By Flipline Forumer Shy Fanart Prudence.png|Prudence Fanart prudence and cooper.jpg|fan art up-Prudence and Cooper Prudence Drawing.png|By Prudence and Pickle Prudence in Wedding Gown by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna LOLZ.png|Fan Art FHS Prudene.jpg oiy.ihjj,.jpg|Prudence Chibi Maker pixel prudence.png|Made by LavenderSunset EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Prudence Larissa M.jpg prudence Sliwcia-150x150.jpg Prudence Chibi.jpg|Chibi Prudence by Rafael54425 CloudberrySalonbySunshine0006-150x150.jpg|By Sunshine0006 prudence chibi style B.jpg|Prudence Chibi 'Style B' Prudence Diastri.jpg|Prudence by Diastri Prudence Chibi Updated.jpg|Prudence Chibi Maker Update! Prudence Chibi Updated Style B.jpg|Prudence Chibi Maker Updated Style B! Prudence Ellie Sparkly.png|Created by Ellie Sparkly Prudence Fanart 1.jpg|By Orange Prudence Fanart 2.jpg|By Orange IMG 0918.jpg|The Rainbows Band Created By Ellie Sparkly IMG 0315.JPG|Prudence and Tohru by Plaxton prudence adi1.jpg|By Adi P.jpg Untitled 1.png|Prudence's new look PrudenceDuplicate.jpeg|A fanon customer that looks like Prudence Fanart 111616.png Episode Prudence.PNG|Prudence in Episode Flipline and Homester Runner - Prudence and Marzipan.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 IMG_1783.PNG|Prudence in Plotagon (Sorry, no bow) IMG_1978.JPG|A bad Prudence fanart Prudence and Cooper by Chozam.jpg|By Chozam Flipline - Prudence.png|By TheSweetPinkCutie IMG 2327.png|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:P Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks